Love in the Dark
by 1KatWrech1
Summary: AU, second fanfic, rated T 'cause of swearing. Megamind finds himself locked up in a cement closet, locked up by Wayne. He begins to wonder what to do, when Roxanne's being thrown inside together with him. What's going to happen with them? Will hidden feelings begin to show after everything they've been trough? (Includes a hard-core shipping Wayne, who's OTP is MegaRox) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Ollo Megamind fandom! Before you say anything, NO. As said earlier, my story "The last kidnap, then nothing" is not ended. I'm still working on it! But I simply couldn't get this out of my head! Urgh!**

 **Anywhales, I'm giving creddit to setenpre-set who wrote a story called "Percussion Strings Winds Words", and in there (s)he said once that: "He's having to consider flat-out locking them in a closet together in the hopes that that will finally do the trick and- good god, Wayne is in too deep with this; he feels like his mother watching a pair of sope opera characters"**

 **And that just gave me this idea! So here ya go, fella Megamind shippers!**

 **Please give me feedback on what you think, what you want them to say/do, questions of any sort ect. Feel free to laugh or hate as you wish!**

So. This is how it's going to end, is it?

In a closet, in the dark?

Because, surely, he won't bring him any food. If he first of decides to lock his enemy up in a fucking closet, he won't want to give him _food,_ because that means he'll die faster, right?

And it's so _dark,_ so _lonely_ inside of here.

For once, he wished that he had said yes to Minion about that GPS shit he wanted to implant on him. But now, how could that fantastic fish find him? His comunication device was taken away. His clothes had been changed. Was that so the spikes would be gone, just so he could suffer a tougher death?

He didn't know.

He didn't know where he was.

But he _did_ know, that he actually didn't want to die. At least not like this! If he was going to die, it was fighting Metro Man (that bastard), and die an epic death whilst Roxanne would be watching.

How could he be able to end it like that now?

 _How_ , he asked himself, _how am I gonna get out'a here?_ Because, of course, he had tried everything.

He was a genius after all.

Kicking, hitting, yelling, pleading, threaten, and now his knuckles were bloody. It wasn't even a closet of wood, it was of _cement._ He was able to find the door, sometimes. But he couldn't get out, never. It was probably locked.

How long had he been here? Nah, not long. Maybe two hours? But he already felt horrible, oh, so horrible.

Would he get food? Would he be able to go to the toilet? Would he get water? Oh, that would be a great way of killing someone, giving them water but no food nor toilet.

He had lost his senses for a long time ago, when he for the first time in something that seemed forever, heard sound outside of the cement.

He rose from his spot on the floor.

(There had been a carpet ish thing glued to the floor, but it was impossible to rip of. Anyhow, it was actually kinda comfortable)

What he heard was… sounds of struggling, and a voice he knew very well.

Oh, how many times hadn't he bantered with that voice. He knew it very well, indeed, he had plucked the tones from each other and studied them, and he loved it throughout and completly.

So great of him! Yeah, go ahead, bring your girlfriend over here so you can mock me together.

But then he could hear the words.

«Wayne! Let me down, what are you _doing?!_ Wayne Scott, put me down immediatly!» she cried. Roxanne?

«Hey, Roxie, listen, I need this to be done, okay? I assure you, everything will be fine and you will survive this.» Another voice cooed. Metro Man? _Wayne?_

His thoughts got lost when the closet door opened. It wasn't open for long, however. The light from outside were gone in the blink of an eye. And when it was closed, there was another person inside of said closet, together with him.

«Wayne!» she shrieked. «Let me out immeditatly! I _know_ you used superspeed and I _heard_ the lock! I AM A REPORTER! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU DON'T IMMEDIATLY LET ME GO!» She trailed of in the end, still whisper screaming though. And then silent sobs filled the room. «Wayne? Are you there? Why do you do this to me?» she whispered silently.

Megamind took a step forward in the small closet. There were barely enough space for the two of them. They were lucky that the idiot at least had left them air.

He was confused. What the fuck was she doing here? Why the fuck had he locked her up? With _him?_ Maybe the best way was asking her, he thought. Even if it sounded as she didn't know, you'll never be too sure.

However, when he moved, she suddenly got aware of him.

«Who's there?» she snarled. Megamind retreated quickly. Maybe not so smart poking the angry she-lion with a stick.

Never a smart move.

«Please, don't hit me!» he shrieked as fast as possible. Normally he would take anything just fine, but he was. Stuck. In a closet. With Roxanne. And he _knew_ she had a good right hook. She could probably kill him pretty fast if she wanted to. He didn't have any weapons, after all.

«I can't, you idiot!» she snarled again. Then, surprisingly, her voice softened with confuseness and hope. «Wait… Megamind?» she whispered.

He let out a nervous laugh. «That- that's me!» he said and widened his arms. Now she knew it, too.

«Do you mind… help me a lil, here?» she asked carefully. He frowned. What could she need help with? They were stuck here, he knew, he had tried, and he was stronger then he looked.

«I assure you, Miss Ritchi, that there are no way out. I'm bleeding, I've tried that hard. I wish I could at least get you out of here, but I can't.» he murmured and scratched his neck. At least, he was allowed to keep a collar.

She laughed again, more genuin this time.

«Oh, no, Megamind. I'm blindfolded. And, uh… Metro Man has tied me up too» she explained. Ah. Well, that would make things easier. «And just for your information, he has _no idea_ what he's been doing. Oh, and, are you okay? It needs to be tough before it hurts you. Is it Wayne that has done this?»

He smiled relieved that she was only blindfolded. Or… «Of course, Miss Ritchi. I am fine, I just tried to hard to break down the walls. He didn't hurt you, did he?» Megamind asked as he made his shaky way over at her feminin body. He quickly found the knots, and yeah, she was right. Wayne was crappy at this. He loosened them with almost only a twist of his wrist.

«No, he didn't. But he spoke of 'How great it will be when you finally see what I see' and 'You'll survive, of course you will. Water, food, toilet, but you wont live until you've figured it out'. I wonder what he meant?» she asked. Silently, she cursed under her breath. Megamind made his way in front of her again, barely being able to move in the tiny closet. Slowly and carefully he streched after her blindfold, and napped it off of her. She blinked. He couldn't make out more then her figure in the dark, and a small hint of blue light from her eyes.

Megamind looked at his hands. They were long, narrow, diferent. And so absolutley, they were _blue._ He could even see the blue colour in the dark. Not good. Now she would be reminded every minute that she was. Trapped. Innside. A closet. With a blue alien. How funny!

«I'm sorry you have to go through this, Roxanne» he whispered to his hands. Plain seconds later he felt something warm wrap around him, a warm body close to his.

«Oh Megamind» Roxanne sighed as she helt him close. Slowly, as if to give her time to retreat, he wrapped his arms around her.

Maybe this time wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Ch-2

**A/N: OMG I'M SO SO SO SO SORRY! My computer fucked up! SORRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

It had been a busy day for her, indeed. Her boss, Charlie, had basically thrown a massive pile of paperwork at her, and, oh, she needed to have them done before next day, seventeen o'clock. And then, in the middle of her working, Metro Man had come swooping in, picking her up and carried her out of the room in no time.

«What the fuck are you doing?» she snarled at him. He looked dreamily at her, grinning evily, and a look of hope shoved on his features.

«Oh, I'm sorry Roxie» he said in a tone that told her that he was so not sorry. At all. Next moment, she found herself blindfolded and tied up. Though, the ties were too lose, but at the same time too tough. She could not break through them, however hard she tried.

«What the _fuck,_ Wayne?!» she yelped into the darkness, 'cause sure, she still felt the wind caressing her cheek.

«Now, Roxie. Just _wait_ til you see what I see! Oh, I'm so exited about this!» he laughed and danced in the air.

«Am I in danger or something?» Roxanne asked sourly.

«Oh, you will survive, alright. But you won't _live_ until you sort stuff out!»

And then the next moment he had used superspeed again. So here she was, being carried through a house. She struggled to come loose, of course.

«Wayne! Let me down, what are you _doing?!_ Wayne Scott, put me down immediatly!» she cried.

And he started, again, with his fucking surviving shit. «Hey, Roxie, listen, I need this to be done, okay? I assure you, everything will be fine and you will survive this» he straight out cooed, angering her even more. Was he losing his mind?! And next she knew, he used superspeed _again._

It was dark around her, she saw that through the blindfold, even. She screamed at him, telling him to let her go, before she silently sobbed. Where was she, anyways? It felt tight inside of here, as if she was in a small place.

A sudden movement to her left surprised her, and she turned towards the sound. «Who's there?» she snarled, and the person/thing backed up.

«Please don't hit me!» it shrieked. Roxanne blinked, then answered that «I can't, you idiot!»

And then she recognized his voice. And her first thought wasn't 'ew, I'm stuck with him' or 'why the fuck am I in a closet with him?'. No, her first thought was filled with relief, because she knew that if he was there, she would at least not be alone. 'Thank god he's here'.

She blinked. Why was she relieved? What could she possibly be relieved by? He was her _kidnapper._

 _And Metro Man is the cities Defender_ a little voice sung in her head. She ignored it.

Mentally, she went trough the list of persons she would want to be stuck with in a tiny space for long terms.

 _No one._ No one other then Minion. And he was right under Megamind.

What the fuck?

And all this happened in under a few seconds, and she found herself saying

«Wait… Megamind?» She felt the pressure in the air around her moving, telling her that Megamind had done something.

«That's-that's me!» he laughed nervously. Roxanne smiled. Her eyes burned under the blindfold, and she twisted her hands abruptly. No, still stuck.

«Do you mind… help me a lil, here?» she asked quickly, wanting to get rid of the fucking blindfold. It took him some time to answer.

«I assure you, Miss Ritchi, that there are no way out. I'm bleeding, I've tried that hard. I wish I could at least get you out of here, but I can't.» he told her sheepishly. Roxanne growled inwardly. Why the fuck couldn't he just drop calling her 'Miss Ritchi'? She'd told both him and Minion to do so, but they never did.

She laughed outwards, though.

«Oh, no, Megamind. I'm blindfolded. And, uh… Metro Man has tied me up too» she quickly said. «And just for your information, he has no idea what he's been doing. Oh, and, are you okay? It needs to be tough before it hurts you. Is it Wayne that has done this?» she snarled, suddenly deeply concerned for the blue (Which… she seemed to forget that he was, sometimes, very often? It had just become… a matter of fact. Megamind is blue, alright, live with it). Alien villain.

That was her kidnapper.

 _Fuck._

Well, she thought. It didn't look like she had to touch him though, even in this place. She swore to herself that _no, no touching on me, however much I want it._ And she was ready to fight for that. Well, she was sure that she wouldn't have to.

Megamind only touched her when he tied her up, and these touches were carefull, caressing breezez, as if he thought she was made out of glass and would break if he man-handled her.

He never touched her without that.

Never.

 _Fuck_ Roxanne thought again.

 _Fuck._

And sometimes, when a death trap almost hit her, or an alligator almost bit her, she would see that flicker of concern over his features, and Minion would always flince. She had a feeling that both aliens scolded the animals hard after that.

Why did he have to be concerned? It just messed up her way of thinking. Seriously, she was the damsel in distress, he was the kidnapper! He wasn't supposed to be concerned, and Roxanne _definitely_ wasn't supposed to feel so _warm_ when he was. But he _did,_ and she _was._

 _Fuck._

Oblivious to her mental struggle, the super villain sighed.

«Of course, Miss Ritchi. I am fine, I just tried too hard to break down the walls. He didn't hurt you, did he?» said super villain asked. Again, concerned. But maybe he sould be this time, she was locked up with him after all.

 _No,_ he still shouldn't be concerned.

 _God fucking damnit._

Before she could say anything, she felt that he moved towards her in the dark, and shortly after his long fingers were loosening the knots of the nylon rope. How the fuck did he manage to do it? _She_ didn't!

«No, he didn't. But he spoke of 'How great it will be when you finally see what I see' and 'You'll survive, of course you will. Water, food, toilet, but you wont live until you've figured it out'. I wonder what he meant?» she said, furrowing her brows. She cursed under her breath, swearing to god that he would pay for this.

And then something touched her forehead, and seconds later she could see. Megamind had taken off her blindfold. Inside, she gasped. He would allow her to see him as vulnerable as this… that was… that was actually very sweet of him.

She could just barely make out his body in the dark room. His enormous head and slim figure was hard to loose. And where his skin was bared, she saw it barely glow blue. His eyes, though.

Oh, how many times hadn't she looked into those gorgeous eyes? The green colour was highly enjoyable, and now… they wer directly _glowing._ Not 'barely showing colour' as his blue skin, but _glowing._ Like, almost throwing light.

She blinked. Then he looked down, at his own hands. Roxanne frowned. Where were they? Why the fuck did Wayne, Metro Man, the cities fucking Defender, lock them up here? What? How? Why?

Probably a closet. Probably at Scott Manor. But they were just 'probablies'. She wanted _answers_ , goddamnit!

Megamind snapped her out of it.

«I'm sorry you have to go through this, Roxanne» he said slowly, carefully, and Roxanne thought a hundred things at the same time. She felt that warmth again, spreading through her stomach, and she smiled weakly. She enden up saying just one of those hundred thoughts.

«Oh, Megamind» she smiled, and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

 _Fuck._

 _Yeah, there goes that vowe._

Again, a hundred thoughts went through Roxanne's head.

 _What's he gonna do?_

 _He's probably gonna push me away!_

 _He's you kidnapper, Roxanne, get a grip!_

Was just a few of them.

Slowly, slowly, Megamind wrapped his arms around her too. Her breath exploaded. Surprised, she didn't know she'd held it.

Then he sighed heavily and placed his cheek on top of her head, tightening his hold on her.

She smiled.

Maybe this time wouldn't be so bad, after all.


End file.
